


surely, i'll reach you (just give me a bit)

by anne_AI



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_AI/pseuds/anne_AI
Summary: Tomoe didn't understand her.(Maybe admitting it was the first step to truly be able to do it.)





	surely, i'll reach you (just give me a bit)

**Author's Note:**

> title is a sneaky lyric from ready steady go. i wrote this on a whim. it is 3am as i'm posting this. i've got exams tomorrow. i hate myself. enjoy

  

Tomoe didn't understand her.

 

 

Ran was an enigma—a girl that, even for the closest, most dearest people in her life, has always seemed _so_ , so distant. Understanding her was difficult, reaching her was difficult. Tomoe knows that, probably better than anyone.

 

 

Maybe, in her way to trying to reach that closeness—that _ease_ she longs for, to be able to see through her closed off heart at once, she found herself... picking up small, silly things about her. Little things that, somehow, made her understand her a bit better than she would've probably expected. They were so subtle, so went by unnoticed by the common eye that Tomoe had maybe felt herself the only one in the world that could discern those kinds of things; how soft her sighs were, how short, aloof her words were, how always lost in a seeming nothingness her eyes were...

 

 

And yet, Tomoe knew she was far from truly understanding her. She couldn't force herself to do it, not when she knew that the girl still had a struggle of her own; to grow that courage to be able to say how she feels, what she thinks, what overwhelms her and what leaves her restless, without having to hold back—when songs lyrics just weren't enough to relieve that weight building up day after day anymore.

 

 

Maybe she won't ever be able to understand her deepest, darkest thoughts. _But_ , if there's anything she could do...

 

 

"Tomoe...?"

 

 

... Maybe she's giving it too much thought.

 

 

She smiles; she smiles because maybe _this_ is what she needs—the warmth of a close one. She brings her hand to the back of her ear and her fingers play with the roots of her hair because maybe she doesn't want to see her looking at nothing, letting her thoughts swallow her whole.

 

 

"I love you, Ran," she says, because maybe seeing the red in her cheeks not too long after hearing her words is something that maybe is giving her that reassurance—that she feels _loved_.

 

 

"W-what's with you, so suddenly?"

 

 

A giggle escapes her mouth. "Dunno, felt the need to say it."

 

 

Ran's eyes stay glued to hers and, only then, she's able to see the fleeting glint in his eyes; tears that she doesn't want to let out.

 

 

Her smile grows a bit wider, and kissing her forehead, Ran's arms hesitantly wrap around her, growing firmer with each passing second. It takes her off-guard, but she doesn't dare hold back one bit when she hugs back, embracing her, giving her that shelter she seemed so afraid of taking.

 

 

Letting Ran silently cry in the comfort of her chest, Tomoe thinks maybe, _just_ maybe, she's getting a little bit closer to truly understanding her.

 


End file.
